What I didn't know about you
by juststaystrong
Summary: Jack gets a letter asking him to visit "home".Him and the gang go to visit with a lot of surprises along the way. This is my first story so please bear with me. T just in case kick and a bit jerryxoc and ocxoc. Sucky summary i know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm kind of new at this so if you want to point anything out to me please do. I may ramble on about stuff a bit, especially Ireland and Irish stuff so I'm apologising in advance. My spelling and grammar aren't the best so I'm sorry. Here goes nothing,**

Chapter 1

Jack pov

My alarm clock woke me up at 7am. I groaned rolling out of was Saturday and I didn't want to get up but I had karate at the dojo. I pulled on some clothes and ran down stairs. Jennie was in the kitchen on her computer.

"I made you some toast jack" she said not lift her eyes from the screen. "Thanks Jen" I replied about to leave "Wait a sec, there is a letter for you on the table too"

This was interesting, I never get letters. I read the writing scrawled on the front and knew immediately who this was from.

I read the letter on the way to the dojo. They wanted me to come home for a few weeks, I could takes my friends with me. I'm sure their parents would let them go.

I received a chorus of heys and hellos as I walked in.

"Guys listen up I have some news" that got their attention, "we are going on a trip". Just then Rudy came out and said we had a tournament in Dublin, I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Where's Dublin?" asked jerry, my mouth fell open

"It's in Ireland" Milton explained. "So we can go hunt for leprechauns?" Eddie and jerry asked simultaneously. Kim, Milton, Rudy and I all face palmed.

I explained to them that we had been invited to Dublin as well for a few weeks by coincidence. Everyone seemed happy enough and they rang their parents for permission and we continued with practice.

Kim's pov

As I walked home from the dojo with jack I asked who had invited us to Dublin he said it was some of his family and that was that. I walked into his house we heard a "Hey jack who did you bring home today" from the kitchen. We walked in to see mark and Jennie at the kitchen table on their laptops. Mark and Jennie are Jacks parents, I think, but he always calls them by Jen and mark.**(Authors note, keep in mind Kim doesn't know if they are or not) **"oh hi Kim" Jen says looking up from her laptop, Jen owns a web site and mark is a private karate instructor and works on the website also. "Hey how are you Jen" I replied as jack showed his letter to mark. "Grand thanks, oh yeah jack I was talking to Sharon and she booked the flights for you and the gang for next week." She answered. "Wicked" he replied beaming. We then went upstairs to finish our homework.

**So there you are, it was really crap. I'm sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hey guys, thanks so much for sticking with me. And thank you to ilovesports1999 for reviewing. If there is anything you guys want to know or ask just review or pm me. I'm open to any ideas. **

**I forgot my disclaimer, I don't or ever have owned kickin it or anything else. I only own my oc's and the storyline.**

**Kim pov**

We were waiting at the boarding gate in the airport to board the plane. Eddie and jerry are really starting to bug me, going on about how they're going leprechaun hunting. They wouldn't listen when any of us told them that they weren't real. I looked over to where Jack was, he was on his phone probably on Facebook or Twitter. His shaggy brown hair framed his face perfectly and his deep brown eyes were so concentrated on the screen, he looks so cute when he… WAIT Kim you cannot think about Jack like that he is your best friend nothing more. Ok I have to admit I have a tiny crush on Jack Anderson.

"Kim, wakey wakey, is there anything going on up there?" I was interrupted by jack waving his hand in front of my face. "We're boarding now, and you got to hurry if you don't want to sit beside Jerry."

We all boarded the plane. I sat between Jack and Milton. Rudy, Eddie and jerry sat in the row behind us. Rudy and Eddie were already fighting, Jerry was singing obnoxiously loud to his music and kicking the back of my chair and Milton was rambling on about some science stuff and we hadn't even taken off yet. Jack turned to me and we shared a knowing look – this was going to be a long 12 hour flight.

**Jacks pov**

The plane journey was, what the best way to describe it, LONG. After countless threats, lots of glares from other passengers, the pilot finally announced that we would be landing. I looked down at Kim who was resting against me asleep, I had put my arm around her. God she is so pretty. The way her eyes light up when she laughs, and how she can shield herself from the outside word by making her hair cove face. JACK JACK JACK you can't think about her like that she is your best mate and besides she clearly doesn't like you Jack.

"Kimmy, Kimmy we are landing now" I gently shook her awake. "Don't call me Kimmy" she said groggily while giving me a thump that wasn't hard at all as she just woke up. "Okay whatever". I suddenly got really giddy finally realising that we were nearly there I can't wait to see them, I haven't seen them in about 4 years, apart from the occasional Skype call on weekend trip but that wasn't often.

_**Time skip**_

**Kim pov **

We had gone through the mayhem that was security Jack had disappeared, saying that he would meet us in the baggage hall. I spotted him waiting by the baggage belt with a few trolleys and already some of our bags pulled off. We rushed over to help him. "Where did you go?" I questioned. I just went through a different que" he said holding up an Irish passport. I was about to ask where he got that, but I was interrupted. "Right, we got all the bags lets go." Rudy announced a bit too loud.

We made our way through to the arrivals hall. It was busy, we were scanning the crowd for anything like "Jack" or "Anderson" or "Wasabi Warriors". Instead we got a little girl about eight running up to us. She had short brown hair and was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt and a pink hoodie. "Jack!" she squealed. Jack bent down a bit and opened his arms and she launched herself into them. He picked her up and spun the two of them around. "Sarah, I've missed you so much" he said with a huge grin on his face. I've never seen jack so happy, it made me smile too. She was giggling but what she said next made Milton's, Eddie's, Jerry's, Rudy's and my jaw drop. "I missed my big brother too"

Wait what. Big brother?! Jack has got a lot of explaining to do.

**I hope you guys liked it. In other news has anyone listened to little things by one direction? I did and nearly cried. Also I hope everyone in the states is ok and safe from hurricane sandy. Any ideas let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey guy s thanks so much for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed: soccerlover91,WiSeGiRl101TTYLXOX, Blueskyz1o1, EverythingHasBueatyWithin and bellafan22. I hope everyone affected by hurricane Sandy is safe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs and my storyline**

**Kim's pov**

Wait what? Big brother? Jack has a lot of explaining to do. I mean how could he not tell us he has a little sister. And why was she here and not in Seaford? I'm kind of upset he never told me, I mean were best friends right. _Yeah but you want it to be more._ Oh shut up voice in my head.

We followed jack and his sister over to where a man and woman were standing. The woman was short around 5ft or 5ft had short blonde hair and brown eyes like Jack. The man was about 6ft and had browny/black hair, he had brown eyes also. Jack ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. They were talking but we were too far away to hear them.

"Hi I'm Kim, this is Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. We are Jack's friends." I introduced as we reached them.

"I'm Sharon and this is Declan and I see that you've already met Sarah" the woman replied. "We've heard a lot about you from Jack." This comment made him blush.

"I'm Rudy, their sensei." Rudy said as he shook Declan and Sharon's hands.

"Oh yes, we talked on the phone. Do you want me to show you where the rental cars are?" Declan offered. Rudy nodded and they walked off.

We turned back to Sharon. "We are Jacks Mum and Dad". Yet again I was left dumbfounded. Jack hadn't told any of us this, I felt upset by that.

"Excuse us one moment please" I said to everyone else as I dragged Jack off. I could see that Sharon and Sarah were confused and the rest of the gang were giving Jack sympathetic looks. Oh how he needs all the sympathy he can get right now.

**Jack's pov**

I was kind of upset that she couldn't be her to see me arrive but she is in after school study because she has her Junior Cert this year. Apart from this that I was so happy to see my family. I haven't seen all of them in about four years, aside from Skype but that wasn't the same. The next thing I know was that I was being dragged off by Kim. I was getting scared now because the look on her face was less then inviting. She still looks cute when she's mad though. _Focus jack._

"Why didn't you tell us jack. Is it that you didn't trust us or something? Because I trust you with everything. I'm really upset Jack" Kim rambled with hurt evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, it's just, its complicated I guess." I started to explain. The look on her face made it clear she wanted an explanation. "Basically, I was born here and Mark is my mum's cousin and he was the sensei at my old dojo, but when he moved he announced that he was going to take one student with him and for private training and he chose me. That was when I was about 10. I was going into 5th class in primary school **(a/n. I'm not sure what grade or year that is in other countries)**. We have moved around a lot since then. We moved to Seaford and you know what happens from there. I didn't mean to hurt you I just don't like telling people."

"It's okay Jack. I understand, it must be hard being away from your family for such a long time"

"Yeah it's hard we Skype but not often"

"Well that explains the passport I was going to ask you about." we both laughed and I wrapped her in a hug and I tried to ignore the tingles running through my body. "I'm so glad you forgave me" I whispered to her.

With that we returned we returned to the others. My dad and Rudy had returned. We all made our way to the cars. I went with my Mum, Dad Sarah and Jerry in one car and everyone else went with Rudy. I hope there is nothing else I forgot to tell Kim.

**How did you like it? I'm open to any ideas and criticism. **

**Also who is the person Jack was upset that they weren't there? Guess if you want, I want to see who you think it is. **

**juststaystrong**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lads, OMG I am so sorry I didn't update. I have had a hectic few days and I haven't slept properly in 4 days. I was going to update yesterday but I was helping out at a guide dogs fundraiser. I am so sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs**

**Chapter 4**

**Kims pov**

We pulled up outside a big enough house, three stories and a converted garage. Sharon went to open the door and then help us with our bags. When we got inside we opened the door immediately on our right to find the kitchen and I was surprised to see a girl our age standing at the cooker, she was frying something. The girl was wearing a brown school uniform with cream knee socks that only went up to her mid-calf, she had longish brown hair in a ponytail with some loose bits hanging down around her face, she also had deep brown eyes like jack. She turned around with a scowl on her face and anger evident in her eyes.

"Oh I see, jacks back now so I get forgotten about again." She snapped. Jack looked confused and Sharon and Declan looked at the ground. "Did you forget study was cancelled today although I reminded you just this morning? I had to ask seven different people for a lift because there is no bus from school to here. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Sarah ran and gave her a hug, the girl hugged back tightly.

"What on earth are you talking about Rachel?" jack asked clearly confused. So the girls name was Rachel, at least I could stop calling her the girl.

"Don't act like you don't know jack when you were around it was always jack and Sarah, everyone forgot about me. And when you left people treated me like I had always been there and like how they used to treat you. It was so obvious, Sarah even noticed. The only ones who ever noticed me when you were here were Sarah, Pauline because she's our granny and Nicola and Michael because he's my godfather and she's his wife." She screamed tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt so sorry for her now, I wanted to go over and join her hug. "We were treated so differently even though we were so similar."

"I never knew that Rach." Jack said sympathetically walking over to give her a hug. She shrugged him off

"And you never visited, you just left. Yeah you came over once but that was for our confirmation, you didn't even come for Sarah's communion. You barley ever Skype or called. All those times you said that you would come over and then cancelled. Do you know only my closest friends know about you and the ones I was in primary school with but that's about it. It hurt too much to explain to the about you. I bet your friends didn't know about Sarah mum or dad. They definitely didn't know about me" she continued the tears coming faster now. Jack stayed silent. "Your own twin I can't believe you" with that she left the room. Sarah not far behind her. I shot jack a disappointed look and followed them too.

**Jacks pov**

I...I can't …I'm speechless. I never knew she could lash out like that. I never knew that happened. I turned to Mum and Dad, "I'm so sorry" we all said at the same time.

"I know this isn't my place but I don't think it's too each other you should be saying sorry to" Rudy said gesturing upstairs. He was right.

"We should give it a while, let her calm down a bit. You're lucky she didn't get physical." I said.

**Kim's pov**

I followed them upstairs. I walked into was I suspect was Rachel's room. There was one light green wall ant the others were cream/white. There was a desk with loads of books plied on it and a school bag thrown beside it. On one of the walls was a one direction calendar, I smiled. I turned to Rachel and Sarah on the bed.

"You like one direction yeah?" Rachel looked up and smiled weakly.

"I love them, Niall is my favourite." She said smile growing "do you?"

"Yeah I do. My favourite is Liam though" in truth it's because his brown eyes remind me of Jack. "I'm Kim"

"I'm Rachel but you probably guessed that. I'm sorry for lashing out down stairs I was just so frustrated and angry." She apologised.

"No need I wold have done the exact same thing. I don't blame you at all. I'm actually annoyed a bit at jack too."

"Why is that?" Sarah asked, I forgot she was still here.

"One of the same reasons, he never told us he was Irish and you guys lived here. He apologised in the airport. But still forgot to mention he had a twin, I mean how could you forget that?" I said. Rachel put her hand up to high five me.

"I know." She smiled again "I think I'm going to get on really well with you."

For the rest of the evening we sat in her room talking and laughing and getting to know each other.

**Jacks pov**

I overheard Kim and Rach talking, I never meant tot hurt either of them especially Rachel I mean she's my twin, we were closer than best friends before I left. But now I know Kim's mad at me too. Aww shit.

**There it is. I hope you liked it but to be honest I didn't really. I've got so many things to do, I have an English essay to write. I really should be studying right now. Also yesterday I found out I am going to New York after new years. Woo can't wait.**

**Also my updates might be a bit irregular because I'm going back to school tomorrow :'( Sorry.**

**I would love to hear any ideas or what you thing about the story or what should happen.**

**juststaystrong**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lads, I have time to write this today because I'm not in school because I had a breakdown yesterday because of exhaustion and stress. There is a bit of a longer authors note at the end and I would really appreciate it if you read it.**

**Also thanks so much for the follows, favourites and reviews you have no idea how happy they make me. Anyways on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs**

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's pov**

Mum and Dad had gone up and apologised to Rachel and Kim was still up there with her. Every now and then we would hear laughter from them in her room. The rest of the gang and I were down stair sin the TV room flicking through the channels. Sarah had come down a while ago and was currently sitting on my lap while having an interesting conversation with Jerry about my little pony and unicorns.

"But unicorns don't exist" Sarah exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah of course they do" Jerry countered. I wasn't sure if he was messing or not. Sarah started giggling and I have to say it was very cute.

We were called into the kitchen for dinner, they had ordered pizza. Yum. Kim came down without Rachel because apparently she wasn't hungry. This was my chance to say sorry. I ran upstairs and into her room it had changed so much since I was here last. She was sitting on the bed playing her guitar and humming the e words to a song I didn't recognise.

"Hey" I said cautiously and she looked up "Listen I'm sorry about everything"

"No I should be the one saying sorry for lashing out earlier. You've just changed so much" she smiled weakly.

"I could say the same for you you're so tall but I'm still taller"

"Oi stop smirking. I really missed my brother"

"You mean your big brother" I corrected

"Four minutes!, are you going to hold it against me my whole life that you four minutes older than me?"

"Yep pretty much"

"Tá tú uafásach. Ní maith liom tusa."

"What?" I asked confused

"You are horrible. I don't like you" she repeated "you haven't been gone that long you should still know some of what that means"

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't remember" I said.

"So what's with you and Kim? An bhfuil tú i ngrá? Fyi that means are you in love" she asked elbowing me

I blushed "that is none of your business"

"Aww look Jackie's blushin'. He aint tellin' the truth" a huge smiling spreading across her face

"I'm not going to tell you nothing. Anyway I'm hungry and dinner is downstairs are you coming or not?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"Sure why not" Rach said and we went down stairs.

**Jerrys pov**

Jack and his sister came downstairs. Sharon and Declan had already left the kitchen. Rachel was very pretty she was a few inches smaller than Jack and had lighter brown hair that was the same length as Kim's. her eyes were the same deep brown shade as Jack's.

"Hey guys I never properly introduced myself, I'm Rachel. I'm really sorry for my outburst earlier" she apologised. Jack then sat down with Kim on his lap, they don't know how much they need to be together.

I stood up and kissed Rachel's hand "Hola chica, I'm jerry, orange belt"

**Rachel's pov**

This Jerry kid had the gut to kiss my hand, beidh sé i dtrioblóid (he will be in trouble) he introduced himself as an orange belt, wait till he gets a surprise.

"Rachel Brewer, 3rd degree black belt." The room gasped.

"That means your better than Jack!" said a nerdy kid, from what Kim told me I think that's Milton.

"Really? Wow that's great" I said sticking my tongue out at Jack who had a shocked face, Kim was on his lap pissing herself laughing at Jacks face. I couldn't help laughing myself.

"What else are you better at then Jack?" asked what I think was Eddie.

"Well I've always been smarter than him but that's not that hard. And he is an awful dancer so I'm pretty sure I'm better at that too. But we both play guitar to the same standard. He can sing though and" I was cut off by Kim

"You sing?" she said in shock turning to Jack

"No I don't" he said through gritted teeth giving me a glare.

"Yeah you do, anyways I sound like a strangled cat so he beats me on that one." I continued.

"You're not that bad now, Rach" Sarah piped up.

We finished up dinner, chatting and laughing. It was Friday so I didn't have any homework. It was getting late so Sarah went to bed, Rudy said he was jet lagged so he went too.

The rest of went to the TV room and played Mario kart.

_**The following morning**_

**Jack pov**

I woke up at seven and couldn't get back to sleep. I went down stairs and was surprised to find Rachel dancing around the kitchen dressed in her gi. She was making some tea and didn't know I was watching her. It was quite hilarious.

"Great dancing" I said sarcastically

"You're just jealous of my talent" she said while blushing

"You can say that again" I laughed

"You're just jealous of my talent" she repeated smirking "want some tea?"

"yes please, what you doin' today?"

"Not much, karate, some homework and then I think some of my friends are coming over. You?" she asked pouring my tea

"I have no idea yet"

She checked watch and then grabbed her kit bag and ran out the door saying if she didn't go now she would be late for practice.

**Hey, sorry it was short guys I'm trying my best to make it longer. And you may have noticed I am using Brewer instead of Anderson now, because even though I think Anderson sounds better Brewer is his last name.**

**Secondly I was wondering do many of you guys have twitter? And if I made an account for this and any other stories I write would you follow it? I would follow back. **

**Lastly I am so busy lately we have just started two big projects in school and I really need to study, and the teachers have piled homework on. That was on e of the reasons I had my breakdown. Because of that I don't know when I will be updating; it will be whenever I have time.**

**P.S does anyone know good things to see or do in New York?**

**I would love to hear from you guys about the story and my authors note**

**juststaystrong**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lads, how are you? Thank you so much for the reviews and support. I have made a twitter for this and any other stories I write, ill tweet photos of stuff and things like that, please follow jssFanFic.**

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs**

**Chapter 6**

**Kim pov**

Rudy woke us all up saying we had to get dressed so we could go to the local dojo. I was in one of the spare rooms with Milton Eddie and Rudy were across the hall on the top floor. Jerry and Jack were sleeping in his old room on the floor below. Knowing if I didn't get up now I wouldn't get to use the bathroom I jumped out of bed and rushed to the toilet. I locked the door and heard all the guys complaining. I laughed. When I was done everyone tried to get in at the same time it was very funny.

I went down stairs and grabbed an apple to eat. Jack was already down there.

"Mornin'" he greeted cheerfully. His accent was coming through, it was kind of hot.

"Hi, do you know where this dojo is?" I asked smiling at him; he was sitting on the counter drinking tea. I have never seen him drink tea before.

"Yeah it's my old dojo. It's about 10 minutes away." He took another sip. I smirked. "What?" he asked jumping off the counter and coming closer to me.

"It's just your Irish accent is coming through and…" I trailed off not wanting to say how it was attractive. He kept advancing.

"Agus cad? Ar mhaith leat é?" He smirked.(and what? Do you like it?)

I bit my lip and only now noticed how close we were, about 10 cm separated us. We subconsciously started leaning in. Just as our lips were about to meet the guys came bustling down the stairs and called for us to leave. Damn it. So close.

**Jack pov**

I was so close to kissing Kim earlier and I now want to throttle the guys. Its made the car ride really awkward. We pulled up outside my old dojo I was super excited to see if it has changed much. Ah memories.

We walked in and I was surprised, it was a very modern dojo with loads of equipment. All the students were gathered around the sparing mat in the centre. A girl and a guy were sparing they were both going at it and they were both good. Kick after kick and punch after punch, some making contact some being blocked. The sensei called time, it was a draw and apparently they had been going an half an hour. When they finally stopped I realised it was Rachel and my old best friend Sean.

He saw me and ran and I ran towards him, we had one of those dramatic reunions. I tackled him and we fell on the floor laughing. The others were looking at us strangely.

"Get up you two ejits. Everyone is looking." Rachel called, walking over.

We stood up and I introduced him to the guys. I saw one of my old sensei John he came over to talk to Rudy.

"How about you and Rach spar. We can see who is better." Sean suggested with his arm draped around Rachel and her head on his shoulder I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look, he quickly took his arm off her. The others agreed with his idea. We walked to the centre of the dojo and everyone was looking. I could point out a few familiar faces in the crowd. We bowed and started to spar.

**Jerry pov**

I was kind of jealous if this Sean guy, I mean he is Jacks old best friend and he seemed pretty close with Rachel. Jack and Rachel started sparing. Neither of them was holding back but Rachel was keeping Jack busy with all her kicks and punches the next thing I know Jack was on the floor. Rachel was standing over him.

"That's how you do it" she said. I can't believe it Jack had been floored in under 5 minutes by a girl. Sean ran over to her and picked her up and span her around. I was getting more jealous by the minute. I went over and helped Jack up. "Yo dude, I just got beat by a girl"

"Really I didn't notice" he replied sarcastically "and Jerry, leave Rach, please I don't want to have to make you stay away from her. Got it?"

"Sure" I had no intention of doing that.

**Sorry it was so short lads. I would love to hear any ideas because I kinda need some. Please go follow jssFanFic on twitter.**

**j****u****ststaystrong**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lads, OH MY GOD I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. I have just finished one project and I have about a week and a bit left on another and then my last one won't affect my writing as much. I know what you're thinking excuses, excuses. Anyway thanks for the reviews favourites and follows you guys are amazing for reading the story anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs**

**Chapter 7**

**Jacks pov**

I can't believe she beat me I meant I was the best in the dojo when I left. That's why Mark chose me to go with him.

We continued with the training session and Rachel and Séan and the whole dojo were surprised by how liberal Rudy was with us letting us mess. John was so strict with them and they ended up having a much more intense training session then us.

When it was finally over we all piled into Rudy's rented 7 seater. Since Sean was coming home with us too someone had to sit on someone else's lap. Rachel and Séan said they shouldn't sit on anyone's lap because they were the sweatiest and that they should sit in the boot. Milton called shot gun and Jerry and Eddie got to the car before us so Kim had to sit on my lap. We were both blushing, I subconsciously put my arms around her and tried to ignore the sparks running up my arms, this made both our blush go even deeper. I was waiting for the teasing to start but I wasn't expecting it to be Rachel and Sean to start it.

"Is there something you're not telling me mate?" Sean joked after whistling.

"Yeah bro I feel so left out of the loop here" Rachel joked too. And then the whole car teased us all the way home.

We all got out of the car and raced to the showers. Of course Kim and Rachel both got to the two showers first claiming they needed one the most because they were girls.

**Kims pov**

I still can't shake the feeling of sparks from when Jack had his arms around me. I had my quick shower and got dressed I soon realised everyone was quiet but there was one slightly muffled voice singing.

" You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me

I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

you never love yourself half as much as i love you  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
if I let you know, I'm here for you  
maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
and I'm in love with you (all these little things)  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things."

It was Rachel. All the guys were sitting in the hall listening. The shower turned off and about ten minutes later she walked out and looked at us all weirdly and kept walking to her room they all stood there in a moment or two shock of her singing and then raced to the shower. I followed her to her room.

"Some of my friends are coming over later to work on a project with me, you can hang out us and we can have chat. I think you'll like them, I mean your friends with Jerry and Milton"

"Does that mean one of your friends are super smart and the other is a crazy idiot?" I asked laughing.

"Pretty much except there are three of them." She laughed too.

"By the way your singing was amazing". Her draw dropped.

"You heard that Oh my God that is so embarrassing."

Before I could respond the doorbell rang.

"Jerry don't you dare open that door." We both yelled.

We heard the door open and heard a chorus of

"Hey Séan" from a group of girls.

"Oh its only Séan who answered." She sighed, then sat bolt upright. "oh shit, its Séan who answered. SEAN!" I had to laugh.

**I'm sorry its so short and terrible. It was kind of a filler chapter.**

**As always I would love to hear any comments or criticism. Go follow jssFanFic on twitter for updates and pictures.**

**juststaystrong**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lads. OH MY GOD! 50 reviews, you guys are the best. When I started writing I was afraid no one would read the story, and now I have 50 reviews. I love you guys thanks so much for everything.**

**I know I have been gone for a while and you all probably hate me. But as soon as I finished my projects I realised I haven't actually done much study. So I just finished my mocks and have a week off now so I am going to do as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin' it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs**

**Rachel's pov**

Shit, shit, shit. Séan answered the door. They are going to take the mick out of me. I raced down the stairs and reached the front door in record braking time, Usain Bolt would be proud.

"Oh, so Séan is over and we didn't know about it" Shannon asked with a smirk and eyebrows raised. She was about my height with blonde hair that is growing out brown at the roots. She also had blue eyes.

I looked at the other two girls standing at the door and gave them a look meaning "say something and I kill you". They both laughed. Ellen was a few inches shorter than me, with brown eyes and long dark brown hair that had a slight curl, but she straightened it today. Sorcha (_sore-sha she will kill you if you say it wrong_) was about an inch taller than me and had brown eyes too. She also had medium length chocolate coloured hair with natural darker brown highlights.

They are always on to me like this because I am around Séan. It's not my fault he happens to be good looking with blonde scruffy hair and blue eyes.

"Oi, Rach snap out of it and let us inside. It's bloody freezing!" Ellen interrupted my day dream. Woops.

I let them inside. Someone suddenly came thundering down the stairs.

"OK, WHO USED ALL THE HOT WAT- oh hello" oh Jack.

He obviously didn't hear the door. He didn't know Sorcha or Ellen because I only became friends with them since I started secondary school. Ive know Shannon for ever, basically but her and Jack didn't really know each other because I've always gone to an all-girls school.

"So this is your twin. You look very similar." Ellen stated. Oh dear god, she is meant to be the smart one.

"No shit Sherlock, they're twins." Shannon replied sarcastically.

"Yeah but paternal twins aren't identical. They mightn't have been identical, like -". I cut Ellen off because even though her and Shannon's arguments can be entertaining, now is not the time.

"Jack this is Ellen, Shannon and Sorcha. They're my pals." I informed but continued when he gave me an inquisitive look "they were there for me when the others weren't."

"What do you mean?" he asked, my last response not being explanatory enough. I gave him a look saying we'll talk later. He dropped the subject.

_**- time skip-**_

**Kim's P.o.v**

We got to know Rachel's friends, they are really nice and funny. We were currently sitting in Rachel's room trying to help them with their homework but failing miserably. We were doing maths at the moment, and I know what you're thinking, its only maths, it's not that hard, well not this. Not at all.

"I don't get it at all. It may as well be Chinese to me." Shannon exclaimed. Her and Rachel were utterly confused as Milton and Ellen tried to explain the complicated equation to them but contradicting each other at the same time.

"Oh shut up you lot! No one gets it. Why did they bring letters into a subject about numbers? Why?" Sorcha pretended to break down.

"Yo that's exactly how I feel too" Jerry really wasn't helping.

After about another half an hour we all gave up on the maths. We were struggling through some science, physics I think, I wasn't really paying attention. My brain was fried from Ellen and Milton, she had proven him wrong a good few times and he was fighting to redeem himself.

About an hour or two later Séan suggested we go out to get something to eat for lunch. We decided to go to Nandos, after much begging from Sorcha and Rachel and Ellen.

_**- time skip-**_

When we finished in Nandos, which fyi is the tastiest thing I have ever eaten before, we decided to go ice skating. I've skated before but I'm not the best at it. We all paid and then went to get on our skates. I had just taken my shoes off and was about to go up and hand them in, but Jack swiftly took them out of my grasp.

"Don't worry, I'll do that for ya Kimmy" he said with a wink. I couldn't help but blush. This should be fun.

**I know this was really bad, but I kinda owe you guys a lot of chapters. Please let me know what you think. **

**Juststaystrong**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lads, thank you so much again for reading. I noticed I have cursed quite a bit, and will continue with that. I'm sorry if you are offended but it but as vie said before I'm Irish. What do you expect? It comes naturally.**

**I tried to upload this before but something happened, so here I go again.**

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin' it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs **

**Kim's**

There weren't many people at the ice rink, probably because it was lunch time. I gingerly steeped on to the ice, trying not to lose my balance. "Now Rach, be careful. We don't want another broken tooth." Jack teased earning a laugh from Séan and the other girls. Rachel just glared at him, gave him the finger and skated off, as if to prove a point.

We started to skate after them, Séan wizzng past us to catch up with her. I stumbled a bit but Jack grabbed my hand to steady me. I tried to ignore the tingles coursing through my arm, but it was quite difficult. I blushed aswell, I seem to be doing that quite a lot lately.

Jerry and Sorcha were clinging on to the sides for dear life and it was quite hilarious. Eddie and Milton were talking to Ellen and Shannon while skating around. Rachel came past us and "accidentally bumped" into Jack. She didn't have that good of a balance though and ended up falling on top of him. He let out a small groan.

"What was that for?"

"Karma" she simply replied, with a smirk, almost identical to the one Jack has. Well they are twins I guess.

I put out my hand to help Jack up, but instead he thought it a good idea to pull me down on top of him. The blush crept onto my y ace again as I noticed the proximity of our faces. The things this boy does to me.

**Jacks POV**

Kim was currently lying on top of me. She was blushing like crazy and it was really cute. It is unreal how much I like this girl. Our little moment was ruined by Jerry and Rachel. They let out a whistle, you know the whistle you do when you see a really hot girl, that whistle.

"Right you two, you are dead." And with that they were off. The looks on their faces were priceless. I've always intimidated Jerry and although Rachel was better at karate than me, I was still bigger than her.

The song that was on finished and "Call Me Maybe" came on. With that prompt the girls decided it was time to sing along to the music. They were all singing while skating when Rachel decided to showcase her dance moves on the ice. Not a good move. She fell and I must say I think everyone on the ice laughed.

"Now this is what I call Karma." I said, it was my turn to smirk. Séan gave her a hand getting up.

I grabbed Kim's hand because she was having a bit of trouble keeping her balance. She gave me a smile and my heart melted. Why does she have to be so beautiful?

We got off the ice and got our shoes back and decided to walk around the shopping centre. We spotted a group of girls and one or two of them looked familiar.

"Hey guys isn't that-" I was cut off while gesturing towards the girls.

"Shit, shit, shit, they spotted us and are coming over. I can't be here and neither can you!" Rachel said panicking, meaning me and the gang.

"Why?" I gave her a serious look which meant tell me now.

"I'll explain one we are away from them. You stay here and distract them, we will meet you outside Hollister in 10 minutes." She directed the last part towards Séan, Shannon, Ellen and Sorcha.

She dragged us off. I was able to get a good look at them now and the ones I thought I recognised were definitely the people I thought they were. They were Rachel's best friends the last time I checked, what happened?

**Rachel POV**

Shit, crap, shoot. I really hoped they wouldn't be here, I really did. Why did they always have to show up and ruin everything for me? Like seriously I mean-

"Rachel what the hell was that?" Jack asked, interrupting my thoughts and mild panic attack, with a serious look on his face. "I thought they were your best friends, well at least Anna and Roisin were. I didn't recognise the others."

I guess I was going to have to tell him sometime, and I don't think a better opportunity would present itself.

**Hey guys I'm saving her story for the next chapter because it's also my story. It's how my "best friends" treated me. I've read about worse treatment so I don't want to make it sound like it was the worst bullying ever, but it still happened. I'm telling you this because you guys are good enough to read my story; it makes me feel like I owe you something.**

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm open to an ideas, and if anyone is up for a chat :)**

**Juststaystrong **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lads, the things at the start of this chapter did actually happen to me. They are not that bad, and I have got better friends now, but if this is happening to anyone else they should stop being friends with them because it is a form of bullying. **

**Can I also give a shout out to bellafan22 who is really encouraging and told me when my update didn't work. And to rocker729 who's reviews never fail to make me smile :) **

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin' it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs **

**Chapter 10**

**Rachel's POV **

I motioned for them to sit down on a bench with me and took a deep breath. I sat in between Jack and Jerry. Now or never, well that's making it a bit dramatic.

"It basically started when we started in secondary school. My two best friends, Anna and Roisin and I made friends with that group of girls. It was okay at the start but after about a month or two I was starting to be ignored and excluded. Roisin changed, she became shallower. I soon found out that they were complete and utter bitches. It stayed pretty much like that for about a year, being excluded and isolated. I didn't talk much at school or at home, people like Mum, Ellen, Sorcha and Shannon noticed it. I also got very depressed.

Then at Anna's party last year, I asked Roisin could we do a group present and she said she was doing it with someone else and then just walked off. Later I was talking to another girl in that group of friends and she offered to let me in on their present, which was the same one Roisin wouldn't let me in on.

At my birthday Roisin and another girl, Lisa, convinced everyone to be down at the other end of the table to me. Anna tried to get everyone to come up to end that we were at. Anna and myself have a mutual friend who I have known since birth and I told her all this. She told me that she never liked that group. Lisa would always give me these dirty looks. And I don't know why ? She turned everyone against me. What worse is I have to share a car journey with her every day. They make everything awkward when they show up. When they talk to Shannon, Sorcha and Ellen they always act as if I'm not there."

**Jack's POV **

There were tears streaming down her face. I couldn't believe someone would do that to her. She is my little sister for Christ's sake. I wrapped her in my arms.

"So what did you do then?" Kim asked with concern in her eyes. Rachel took another breath and replied.

"I stopped being friends with them and started hanging out with Sorcha Ellen and Shannon they had been in my class all along and Ellen had told me before she didn't like my old group of friends. I was so stupid to not listen to that." I had started rubbing circles on her back. "The only bad thing is Anna never did anything wrong and now we never talk. The reason you guys couldn't have been there is if they had recognised Jack, they would have known I was here too. I'm really sorry about that. They made me feel so alone and self-conscious, not good enough."

"There is nothing you should be sorry about; it's those girls who should be sorry. I want to find them and kick their ass." Kim replied kind at first but more fierce at the end. To be honest I was feeling the exact same way. I looked at the rest of the gang and they looked the exact same way.

Before we knew it ten minutes was up and we had to meet Séan and the girls outside Hollister. We had spent a good bit of time consoling Rachel. As we walked I threw my arms around Kim and Rachel, my two special girls I thought. Not that I would tell anyone that. One because I'm sure Sarah would feel a bit left out considering she is my sister too, but Rach is my twin, and two because I'm pretty sure Kim doesn't feel the same way. I really wish she did.

When we met them outside Hollister, Rach threw herself into Séan's arms. I see what's going on here, someone has a crush,, I would tease but I feel that now is not the best time. I looked at Jerry as I had a sneaking suspicion that he liked Rachel. Jerry happened to have a tinge of jealousy in his eyes, but not as much as earlier when Séan and rach were being all cuddly at the dojo; he was more gazing at Sorcha. Kim and I looked at each other and instantly knew what the other was thinking: _time to play matchmaker again. _

**Hey, you don't even know how hard that chapter was to write. I left out a few pieces but all of that is true, it happened to me. I know you may think I am looking for sympathy or attention but it fits in with something I have planned for later. Also you may think that I am a real sissy for getting upset over being left out, but it really was an utterly horrible experience, and I don't want anyone to go through that or worse.**

**Subsequently some of those girls have been taken out of class by the year head because of bullying allegations, but I swear to God it wasn't me who reported them. That was the exact wording I used when "Sorcha" told me that.**

**I am not doing much this midterm, so please pm me if you want a chat about anything. I would also love to hear what you think of the story so please review.**

**juststaystrong**


End file.
